LA BODA DE LINK Y MALON
by chilangoman
Summary: Por fin Link tuvo el valor de pedirle a Malon si queria ser su esposa, este fanfic, presenta los puntos de vista de cada uno de los personajes despues de OfT y MM hasta el momento de la boda. PORFAVOR DENME SUS REVIEWS!


Ninguno de los personajes de Zelda me pertenece, no intento hacer lucro de ninguna manera.  
  
Por cierto, como algo complementario el Vestido de boda de Malon, así como el de otros personajes, es algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, para que tengan una visión de cómo me lo imagino yo, si quieren verlos, escríbanme para mandárselos.  
  
Antes que nada esta historia estará escrita desde los puntos de vista de Malon, Link Zelda y otros personajes, cada uno en un diferente capitulo, por lo que la extensión de los capítulos podría ser en ciertos casos algo larga.  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA LA BODA  
  
Punto de vista de Malon:  
  
Este era el día mas feliz de la vida de Malon y era sencillamente por que su ella y su caballero por fin estarían unidos.  
  
Todo empezó aquel día en que un pequeño niño llego al rancho Lon Lon y pudo cantar con ella la canción que su madre le había enseñado, y como ese niño iba acompañado de una pequeña hada, recuerda como ese niño se convirtió en un héroe el cual salvo a Hyrule de la opresión de Ganandorf, recuerda que la gente lo llamaba el héroe del tiempo, pero a ella nunca le importo el titulo que le fue impuesto, a ella solo le importaba que fuera Link, el chico hada.  
  
Después de vencer a Ganadorf, Link se convirtió prácticamente en la persona mas famosa del mundo, todo mundo quería verlo y conocerlo y Malon sabia que a Links no le gustaba, a los pocos días de pasadas las fiestas, Link abandono el castillo y volvió al bosque Kokiri, unos meses después Link fue a visitar a Malon, se quedo durante unos días, ella escucho con atención todas las historias que tenia Link sobre los diferentes reinos de Hyrule, le partió el corazón saber que Link partiría en un viaje en busca de Navi, su hada, pero Malon lo entendió, ella le pidió que tomara a Epona, como símbolo de su amistad y para que la recordara siempre. Al momento de partir Link se despidió de Talon, Ingo y le dio un pequeño beso a Malon y la promesa de volvería a verla.  
  
No había un solo día que no dejara de pensar en el, cada vez que cantaba la canción no solo recordaba a su madre si no también lo recordaba a el; recordaba su silueta a la perfección, sus cabellos rubios como el sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo cada vez que veía hacia el campo lo imaginaba montando a Epona o corriendo hacia ella, cada vez que creía verlo entrar al rancho corría hacia el, hasta que la imagen desaparecía enfrente de ella, en momentos creía que estaba loca, pero nunca perdió las esperanzas de que un día entraría por esa puerta.  
  
Hasta que un dia:  
  
"Malon, no es aquel el joven Link" dijo Ingo mientras ayudaba a Malon a alimentar a los caballos "Ja, ja, muy chistoso Señor Ingo, pero ya no voy a caer en sus bromas pesadas de nuevo"  
"Esta no es ninguna broma Malon, ojala lo fuera, voy a tener serios problemas en tratar de meter a ese caballo al establo, si es que el joven planea quedarse aqu". Malon no pudo entender lo que quiso decir Ingo, por lo que volteo de manera incrédula hacia la puerta del rancho. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, habían pasado dos años desde que Link partió en busca de su pequeña amiga y por fin había regresado.  
  
Malon corrió hacia Link, con lagrimas en los ojos, simplemente no podía contener la emoción, por fin su caballero había llegado por ella, Malon estaba tan feliz que no vio por donde corría y tropezó con una raíz que yacía en el campo, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Los brazos de Link ya la habían rescatado, sus ojos se encontraron y hubo un silencio que termino con un tierno beso.  
  
"Volviste" dijo Malon "Nunca mas me volveré alejar de ti Malon" contesto Link mientras la seguía abrazando  
  
Esa noche, Talon hizo un festejo por la llegada de Link, "Algo digno del héroe del tiempo" confeso, Talon sabia los sentimientos de Malon hacia Link, y no podía negar que Link era un buen partido, alguien que la querría y la protegería fuese lo que fuese, así que lo invito a quedarse el tiempo que gustase.  
  
Al terminar la cena, Link y Malon salieron a tomar el aire, Link le contó todas las historias las cuales vivió fuera de Hyrule, aunque no le cría cuando le dijo que había conocido a una niña casi idéntica a ella, en fin, así pasaron los días y los días se hicieron meses y los meses se hicieron años, habían pasado ya 8 años desde la llegada de Link, el ahora tenia 20 años y Malon 19.  
  
Inmediatamente se podia ver cuanto se querian, desde el regreso de Link ambos se hacian llamar "novios" , todo se volvio oficial el dia que Malon cumplio 15 años.  
  
La vida se havía vuelto mucho mas simple desde la llegada de Link, una mano extra ayudaba demasiado en el trabajo del rancho, Link se encargaba de cuidar a los caballos, había aprendido todos los trucos que Malon conocía, Malon tomo un poco el trabajo administrativo con lo que mejoraron la venta de leche y hubo mas ingresos, Ingo se había vuelto una persona mas alegre tras la disminución de su trabajo, Talon podía tomar algunas siestas durante el día, en fin todos en el rancho Lon Lon se encontraban felices.  
  
Cada vez que iban al reino, Malon era la envidia de todas las mujeres, Link había dejado de vestirse como Kokiri y empleaba ropa que le quedaba mejor, tenían amigos en común y les encantaba salir a fiestas o festivales, de vez en cuando a Link le era solicitado por ordenes del rey, una cierta ayuda en cuanto a aniquilar monstruos se refería. Cada día que pasaba Link y Malon se enamoraban cada vez más, inclusive varia gente del pueblo creía que ya estaban casados, "Todavía no" respondía Malon con una sonrisa a la gente que se lo cuestionaba.  
  
Acostumbraban mucho ir con Zelda los tres podian pasar horas y horas platicando, Malon podia entender la relacion entre Link y Zelda, pero mas que una contricante la veia como a una de sus mejores amigas y en ocasiones pensaba que Zelda podria ser la hermana perdida de Link, o bueno, en este caso Link ser el hermano perdido.  
  
Pero una noche, Link tomo a Malon y juntos montaron a Epona hasta el lago Hylian, con el brillo de la luna caminaron hasta la pequeña isla que yacia en el centro del lago, Malon podia notar que Link estaba demaciado nervioso por lo que con su clasica sonrisa le pregunto si estaba bien, Link nervioso contesto molosilavicamente que si. Malon le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo cuanto lo queria, cuando se soltaron, Malon se quito sus botas y descalza metio sus pies al agua. "Deliciosa" dijo Malon.  
  
Mientras remojaba sus pies, esperaba que Link se sentara a su lado, pero no sentia que Link hiciera un movimiento, asi que volteo asi donde estaba Link y vio que traia una pequeña caja en su mano y murmuraba algo con sus labios entrecerrados "Link, ¿qué pasa, estas bien? Pregunto Malon. Link la miro a los ojos, se acerco y tomandola de las manos la levanto: "Malon estos ultimos años han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, le has dado un sentido que nunca imagine que podria tomar, ademas creo que eres la mujer mas increible del mundo y creo que no podria vivir con nadie más", asi mientras se arrodillaba tomo la pequeña caja y abriendola, le enseño el anillo a Malon, era un anillo plateado, con un cristal azul, resplandeciente, partido en forma de diamante, "quisieras casarte conmigo", Malon en lagrimas beso a Link "SI, SI, SI, SI, te amo Link, y yo tampoco creo que pudiera vivir con nadie mas que contigo".  
  
Link tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de Malon y ella levanto su mano hacia la luna para poderlo ver mas con el brillo, cuando lo hizo el diamante, tomo un pequeño brillo y en su interior parecia que agua se movia en su interior. "Ohh Link es hermoso", Link sonrio y le dijo es una Lagrima Lunar, la encontre en mi viaje en Termina, cuando la vi, sabria que te gustaria, pero para serte sincero, nunca encontre el momento adecuado, asi qe decidi guardarla para esta ocacion". Los dos se vieron y se besaron y se quedaron acostados platicando de cómo seria el futuro y de los tantos planes que tenia Malon para la boda, por lo menos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, ¿Cómo les parecio?, espero sus comentarios, falta por supuesto el punto de vista de Link, Zelda y posiblemente otros personajes, pero sobre todo el ultimo capitulo: LA BODA  
  
GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO 


End file.
